The New Slayer
by Master Xander Skywalker
Summary: An alternate universe fic taken place five years after Buffy's death. What if Buffy were never brought back? Would a new slayer defend Sunnydale like Buffy could have?
1. Default Chapter

The Sands of Time.  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Alternate Universe Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
Author's Note: Hello Friends. This story takes place in Sunnydale five years after Buffy's death. The episode that I actually followed the plotline to was Hells Bells. Without Buffy there, Tara wouldn't have gotten shot, which is why she shows up in this story. Bear with me, chapter 1 is more of a history story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mayor Chase of Sunnydale looked around her meeting room. She was not a happy camper. Her dark eyes flashed as she studied the group around the table...a group that she had once called her friends.  
"Okay, guys, it turns out that I leave Sunnydale for a couple of years and this is what I get." She asked, angrily.  
"It's not our fault, Cordy." Xander Harris spoke up.  
Cordelia sat back in her mayor's chair and folded her arms. She raised an eyebrow at Xander, "It's Mayor Chase now."  
"Right," Xander muttered under his breath. "Mayor Chase."  
"One thing I don't understand," Cordelia started, "Where is Buffy in this mess?"  
"Buffy died five years ago saving the town from the spell of a Goddess named Glorificus," Tara answered, looking down at a clipboard of notes.   
Cordelia took in a deep breath, "Is that when Sunnydale fell into a vamp rule?"  
"Not quite," Willow spoke up, putting her arm around Tara.   
"Well, I'm not waiting all day for an answer, Willow," Cordelia said, shortly. She tapped her well manicured nails on a table.  
"It's not like we didn't try," Willow took the defensive, "We tried to bring Buffy back."  
"Yeah, but at the last minute, some demon smashed a very important urn," Anya spoke up. She was standing on the side of the room opposite of Xander. "I knew it wouldn't work," she added quickly.  
"You did not," Willow shot Anya a nasty glance.  
Cordelia waved her hand around, "Okay, attention back on me, the mayor. Now was another slayer called?"  
"Faith came back," Xander said, bitterly. "She tried to fight, however was soon captured, and presumed dead."  
"And what happened after that?"  
Xander shook his head. "No other slayer was called."   
"I became a watcher," Anya volunteered the information.   
"Any specific reason?"  
Anya closed her eyes. She remembered her sister's screams as she was murdered. True, she'd taken the job as a watcher as a way of paying her sister back. "No, none at all."  
Cordelia sighed, the meeting was not going the way she wanted. "You're a watcher? Then where's Giles?"  
Anya looked down, not wanting to answer the question. Willow and Xander both looked away as well. Outside in the streets, a fire broke out.  
Cordelia put her head in her hands, "Okay, this is so not working. Tara, where's Giles?"  
"He left shortly before we tried to resurrect Buffy."  
"Can't we bring him back?"  
Tara shook her head, "We've tried."  
"So we have a rookie watcher with no slayer?" Cordelia asked.  
"There's a slayer," Anya said, "always a slayer."  
"And where is this Slayer, Anya?"  
Anya shrugged, "Patrolling. She'll be by soon."  
"I can't believe you, Anya." Willow started, "You picked somebody who doesn't really know how to be a slayer."  
"It makes perfect sense," Anya said, turning on Willow, "She has the Summer's blood."  
"That means nothing," Willow raised her voice in argument.  
"Willow, calm down," Tara took Willow's hand in hers.  
"I can't believe you would be so selfish and throw Dawn's life away," Willow commented. "All because you want to pay for your sister's death."  
"Shut up, Willow," Anya started.  
"Guys, can we cool it?" Xander asked.  
"She picked somebody who really doesn't know how to be a slayer," Willow said.  
"Really?" A voice called from the back of the room; causing everybody to turn. "I don't know exactly how to be a slayer?"   
Dawn stood in the back of the room, wearing black jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was fastened into a ponytail. She had a stake in each hand.  
"And I think I dusted about three vamps on rounds."  
Anya rushed forth to slap Dawn a high five. "That's my slayer." Anya said, proudly.  
"Thanks," Dawn replied, maybe a little too cocky.  
"Wait," Cordelia said, trying to suppress a laugh, "Buffy's little sister is the slayer?" She started laughing outright, "Oh, that's funny."  
Dawn walked up to Cordelia, "Wake up and smell the coffee. I'm the new slayer."  
"Fine," Cordelia said, after laughing for a couple more minutes. "For all intents and purposes, we'll say that you're the new slayer, Dawn."  
"She is the new Slayer," Anya said defiantly.  
"What ev, I really don't care one way or another."  
Just then a window broke and a large vampire came through. Everybody scattered throughout the room, except for Dawn. However, the vampire was going after Cordelia.   
"Hold it right there," Dawn started, "to get to her, you must go through me."  
"Bring it," The vampire said.  
Dawn lept onto the table and jumped from there to the vampire. They wrestled on the ground, Dawn kept trying to get the stake into the Vampire's heart. However, the vampire was able to hold her away at an arms length.   
Xander ran to Dawn's aide, pulling the vampire off of her. The vampire whipped around and cut Xander's arm. He punched the vampire square in the face.   
The vampire growled but then turned into dust. Dawn had staked the vampire from behind.  
"Hmm, haven't met one that strong in awhile," she commented.  
Cordelia took her seat again, "Fine, aside from the Slayer's name, nothing much has changed. Does anyone have any idea who could be sending these vampires?"  
"We," Willow said, grabbing Tara's hand, "could check our books when we get home."  
"Yeah." Tara agreed.  
Cordelia nodded, "Fine, maybe you two should go do that now. Dawn," Cordelia said, turning to Dawn, "have you been trained much?"  
"I've trained her fully," Anya spoke up, "until the Magic Box burnt down."  
"All right," Cordelia said, "I'll get some funds. We'll take care of a formal training area then."  
"I'm going to patrol the city one more time," Dawn told Anya.  
"Have fun," Anya replied.  
Dawn left.  
"You sure she's capable of this?" Cordelia asked Anya.  
Anya nodded, "Yeah."  
"Okay, because I think these Vampires will give her a run for her money." Cordelia looked out the window, "Anya, tell me Buffy's death again?"  
Just then, a small car was pulling into the Sunnydale city limits. Spike and Dru sat inside the car.  
"Five years without a Slayer," Drusilla said.  
"I know, and the carnage will be bloody great without this chip in my head." Spike looked at Drusilla, "Are you ready to start some trouble again, my pet?"  
"I've been ready since I came to Sunnydale last."  
"Well then, let's join the party then, shall we?"  
Spike put the car in drive and they entered Sunnydale. 


	2. The Fun Begins

The New Slayer  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Buffy.  
  
Day broke at exactly 6:00 A.M. This signified that the harsh night had ended. Dawn was still troubled as she sat in the ruins of the Bronze with Anya. Since the vampire rule, the Bronze had been nearly torn down. Both Dawn and Anya could just close their eyes and remember the times when they could relax, listening to local bands and dancing with friends.  
"It's weird, but last night I saw things that I'd never thought would happen," Dawn said.  
Anya shrugged, "Strong vampires are to be expected."  
"I don't mean that," Dawn said, sipping a soda, "I mean the fact that Cordelia is mayor. She seemed to shallow to ever be the mayor."  
Anya paused for a minute, "Yeah, but what can you say."  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "I still don't understand Cordy's rise to power."  
Anya shrugged, "Talk to her about it sometime."  
Dawn nodded, "Yeah. Hey, I'd better be getting home before Willow throws a fit."  
"I bet you'll be glad to be twenty one in a few months." Anya said, "Then Willow can't have control over you."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I'll walk you home."  
Anya walked with Dawn through the streets of Sunnydale. There were signs of ruin everywhere.  
"I used to be able to cause this," Anya said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
"I know." Dawn kept her head down.  
There was still some time before the general public of Sunnydale came out of their houses to go about their lives. They made it back to the Summer's house with no difficulty. Willow and Tara were awake, pouring through books that were scattered on the living room floor.  
"The life of the party is here," Anya called out, entering with Dawn.  
"Great," Willow replied deadpan.  
"Good, Dawnie, you're just in time for research," Tara said, getting up to hand Dawn a book.   
"How's the research going?" Dawn asked, taking the book.  
Tara made a face, "Not so good. We don't really know what we're up against."  
"My guess is a demon," Anya stated proudly, "One that can strengthen enemies."  
"Okay," Dawn settled into an old chair and started looking through the book that Tara handed her. "Okay, ew, these pages are burnt."  
"We rescued some of these from piles in the Magic Box."  
"Please don't say that in front of me," Anya replied, dropping down onto the floor, "Giles really let me have it with that one."  
"Well, who freaked out with the bunnies?" Willow asked, trying to stifle a laugh.  
"Guys?" Dawn tapped the book. "We have more important things to discuss."  
Willow settled down and read off of Tara's book for awhile. Anya, on the other hand, fell asleep. Suddenly, the sound of the door banging closed alerted everybody.  
"Man, if this party gets any livelier, a funeral will break out," Cordelia said as she entered. She wore a mint green suit and had her long hair flowing freely. It looked as though she was on her way to a meeting. "What's up, anything?"  
"No dice," Dawn answered, not looking up from the book.  
Anya looked up, "When did we get dice?"  
Dawn rolled her eyes and went back to the book. Cordelia stretched herself out on the sofa.  
"I could have still been in Hollywood, making my movies," She started, "But no, I wanted to buy the office of Mayor." She put a fist on her cheek. "Those idiots really wanted someone with experience." Cordelia sighed, "So they get me to run."  
"Um...Cordelia, research?" Willow stated, looking up from a book that she shared with Tara.  
"I mean, why does everything bad happen to me?" Cordelia stated, resting her head now.  
"Come on," Dawn pressed on, "We have to do something."  
Cordelia shook her head, obviously trying to get some sleep. "I've been up all night securing the gym for you and Anya...leave me sleep."  
"Isn't there, like a meeting you should be getting to?" Willow asked.  
Cordelia waved her hand dismissively. "Ah, it's just for something about the common worker. I can be late."  
"Maybe you should go to Willy's tonight," Anya suggested.  
Dawn nodded, "Yeah, I can swing by on rounds."  
At Willy's, though, things were going on normally. Spike and Dru took a booth near the back of the bar and spoke in hushed voices.  
"So, my pet, what should we do tonight?"  
Drusilla stretched out her neck and giggled, "I'm thinking we can cause some havoc."  
Spike made a silent moan, "Bloody good choice, Pet."  
"I thought so."  
Willy, who had a knack for overhearing, brought some beers to the table. He spoke to the couple.  
"Well, if you're causing havoc, just know that there's a new slayer."  
Drusilla licked her lips, "Really, a new one?"  
"Looks like we'll have a soddin' good time tonight then," Spike said. "Who is the Slayer?"  
"Dawn Summers."  
Spike froze for a second, "The Niblet is the new Slayer?"  
Willy nodded, "Yeah, she took over a few weeks ago."  
"Is the old man the watcher still?" Dru asked.  
"No, the watcher has been replaced by Anya."  
"Anya's the bloody watcher? Looks like we'll have the easy time now, Pet."  
Drusilla swayed in her seat, "If only the master were here to see this. He would have loved to see the turmoil that can be caused."  
"Well, you might have some troubles in getting to the slayer," Willy advised.  
"Why?"  
"Vamps are getting stronger every day. Nobody knows what's causing it."  
"Sounds like fun." Drusilla said. "I always love a challenge, don't you, pet?"  
"Yes," Spike answered. "I doubt the niblet would fight me." He suppressed a chuckle.  
"Do you guys have any idea what makes the vampires stronger?" Willy asked.  
"No, now go away," Spike said coldly. "We must plan for tonight, a party."  
Drusilla laughed, "A party."  
A few hours later, Anya and Dawn found themselves in a gym that was reserved for them for two hours. Cordelia stood with them, now decked in a pink jogging suit.  
"I told you I can get a training facility."  
"Good," Anya said, taking her bag and opening it, "Dawn, today we're going to do some sparring with swords."  
Cordelia became worried, "Uh, guys, you can't do that."  
"But I'm behind on my swordplay," Dawn protested.  
"I know, but it's public property." Cordelia started to whine, "And I reserved it just for you."  
"Dawn, go lift some weights for awhile. I'll straighten things out with Cordelia."  
" 'Kay."  
Dawn left and Anya faced Cordelia.  
"What's the deal? You said we could use the gym for anything."  
"I didn't think you'd want to tear it down."  
"It's slayer training?"  
Just then, Xander walked through the doors, wearing a tank top and biker shorts.  
"Okay, this is remarkably like my nightmare from High School," He commented, looking at both Anya and Cordelia.  
"What are you doing here?" Cordelia asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
"I always come in this time for my workout."  
"Well, I'm about to train Dawn," Anya said while staring coldly at Xander. She went back to the weight room.  
As soon as Anya was out of earshot, Cordelia spoke up again, "Wow, cold shoulder. What happened, Xander? Did you screw up this relationship as well?"  
"It wasn't my fault," Xander said through clenched teeth.  
"Mmm-hmm," Cordelia said, leaving. "If you're going to stay here, make sure they don't use the weapons on anything." With that, Cordelia left.  
"Is she gone?" Anya called from the weight room.  
"Yeah," Xander answered.  
"Okay, come on, Dawn," Anya lead her out into the main room. "If you're going to stay, please don't get in our way." "I was just leaving," Xander said. "Bye Dawn."  
"Bye," Dawn smiled brightly.  
"Okay, Dawn," Anya started, "today we're going to sharpen our skills on the swords."  
So Anya and Dawn began sparring with swords. "Come on, Summers," Anya called through one point, "You haven't beaten me and it's almost patrol time."  
They left the gym just as the sun was going down. 


	3. The Answer?

The New Slayer  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
Author's Notes: Hello, Friends. I hope you all are enjoying this alternate universe story of Buffy. I would like to let everybody know that this is the first of the stories that I plan on having with this subject. I plan on there being a big bad in this storyline…not necessarily the villain in this story. Also, being a multi-part story, the ending here might not answer every question. Well, enjoy.  
  
Willow and Tara were walking around the Sunnydale Mall that afternoon. Still perplexed at why the vampires were getting stronger, they only had one idea of how to solve the problem.  
"Maybe we should call Giles," Tara suggested.  
Willow shook her head, "No, we made a promise that we wouldn't." Willow looked away sharply.  
"Hey, it's okay," Tara hugged Willow, "We can solve this. Don't worry about it."  
Willow blew some hair off of her forehead, "Believe me, I wish I could stop worrying. I still think that Anya was wrong in helping Dawn to become the new Slayer."  
Tara got serious for a minute, "Did you want to tell her the real truth about Faith's disappearance?"  
"No," Willow said, "But that is a serious problem too." Willow shook her head, "Besides, I bet it's just a rumor that Faith started."  
"We don't know that."  
"And if she shows up?"  
Willow shrugged, "We can restore her soul…I think."  
"Come on, we should see the bookstore," Tara said, taking Willow's arm.  
"Right, after all, it shouldn't do one well to dwell on what has happened."  
As Willow and Tara were having their conversation, Anya and Dawn walked throughout Sunnydale.  
"Did you guys find anything while researching?" Anya asked.  
"While you were asleep?"  
Anya took offense, "It was a long night."  
"Sorry, no we didn't find anything."  
"Okay, then."  
They walked on a little way further before a vampire jumped Dawn from behind. Dawn was able to roll over to face her attacker: she kicked him hard and threw him off of her.  
"Come on, don't get hurt," Anya called out.  
Dawn froze for a second, "Oh, is that the idea?"  
Then Dawn leapt back on her feet and punched the vampire three times. The Vampire punched Dawn in the stomach. Dawn went down, feeling the air go out of her. The vampire stood over her, looking down.  
"Had enough?" The vampire growled.  
"Not by a long shot," Dawn stood up and kicked the Vampire under the chin. The vampire returned by sweeping Dawn's legs out from under her. She pulled the vampire down by ripping his shirt; thus revealing a weird symbol.   
"Oh my God," Anya said, not taking her eyes off of the symbol.  
"What?" Dawn yelled at Anya.  
"Never mind," She replied, feeling her stomach.  
Dawn shrugged and threw the vampire into a fence.  
"Any last words?" Dawn asked as she pulled out the stake.  
"Do it," The vamp growled. "You'll never get anything out of me."  
Dawn staked the vamp and collapsed to her knees. Anya came up to her and put her arm around her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But what made you surprised?"  
Anya sighed, "That sign on the vamp's chest."  
"What about it?"  
"It's from an orb, the orb of Necronius." Anya raised an eyebrow, "But I thought the last one was destroyed years ago."  
"How long?"  
"Five hundred?" Anya quickly added, "Give or take ten."  
"How do you know so much?"  
Anya shook her head, "I don't like to talk about it. Just know that I was a guinea pig for it."  
"Okay," Dawn said, slowly.  
"Go to Willy's and see if he has any knowledge of it."  
"Right,"  
"And I'll go tell Willow what's going on."  
"All right, meet you back home then?"  
Anya shrugged, "Yeah…there or the Bronze."  
Dawn walked the streets by herself. "Heh, five years ago, who would've thought I'd be doing this," she said this to herself as she walked. On certain nights, she would talk to herself if she was patrolling alone. "I don't know how Buffy could be so brave walking the streets," she said again.  
Just then, movement in the bushes startled her.  
"Who's there?" She called.  
"Xander," He replied, stepping out. He was not dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket.  
Dawn breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I was hoping for somebody with me."  
"What's up?"  
She shrugged, "Heading over to Willy's. I gotta get some answers."  
She started walking, Xander walked with her.  
"Any ideas of how's doing this?" Xander asked.  
"Anya has an idea…some orb of neck something-or-other." Dawn waved her hands as she butchered the name.  
Xander laughed, "You sound just like Buffy."  
She sighed, "Yeah, little by little her spirit is filling my body."  
Shortly, they found themselves outside of Willy's bar.  
"You ready?" Xander asked, holding the door open for her.  
"As I'll ever be," She answered, heading inside.  
Dawn hated going to Willy's and would usually avoid it if possible.  
"I wish Spike were still here," She said to Xander, "Then I wouldn't need to come here for tips."  
Xander shrugged, "Either way you deal with a slime ball."  
Dawn and Xander walked back to the bar.  
"Willy," Dawn called out.  
"Coming," Willy called from the back. Once he saw it was Dawn, he put on a fake smile, "Hello Slayer, what can I get for you?"  
"Some information." Dawn closed her eyes for a second, trying to remember what Anya told her, "Do you know anything that can make vampires stronger?"  
"No."  
"No orbs?"  
"An orb, you say?"  
"Stop playing games," Dawn warned him, "You've been due to die for awhile now. Let's not forget your little run-in with the previous mayor."  
"That was not my fault."  
"Please, you summoned a demon to kill the mayor." Dawn said, "It was a good thing Anya and I got there in time."  
"So clam up and answer," Xander said, grabbing Willy by the neck of the shirt.  
Willy put his hands up and pushed Xander away, "I'm sorry, I know nothing."  
"Does the name Necro something or other mean anything to you?"  
Willy's eyes went wide for a minute. "Necronius," he whispered.  
"Ah, so you do know something," Xander piped in.  
"Xander, I'll handle this," Dawn warned him. "So, what's so great about him?"  
Willy shook his head, "I don't know, I heard the name in passing today."  
Dawn narrowed her eyes and stared at Willy.  
"I swear, that's all I know." Willy said, breaking down.  
Dawn put her head in her hands, "All right, quit groveling."  
"Very well, then." Willy said, retreating to the back room.  
"Now what?" Xander asked.  
"Well, let's finish patrolling. Then I have to meet Anya to compare notes."  
Xander shrugged, "Have fun with that."  
"You know, you could try to get along with each other, just because of what happened doesn't mean anything."  
"We tried," Xander snapped. "Several times."  
"Sorry," Dawn replied quietly. "Well, I need to get back to patrolling."  
Dawn got up and left Willy's. She walked half a block before she felt an arm tighten around her neck.  
"Well, if it isn't the new slayer," Spike whispered in her ear. "I found her, pet," He called out. Spike grabbed her arm and forced it behind her back.  
"Oh good," Drusilla walked up to the two of them, "I haven't had slayer in a long time."  
Dawn struggled to get out of Spike's grip. Drusilla was almost upon her when Spike had to let go.  
"Nobody destroys the Slayer on my watch," Xander stood there, looming over Spike. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."  
Xander kicked Spike in the chest while he was down. Dawn took the opportunity to seize Drusilla by the hair and throw her to the ground.  
"You brat," Drusilla said, looking up at Dawn. "You really shouldn't have done that."  
Dawn shook her head, letting her hair go wild, "Do you think I really care what you say?"  
Drusilla kicked up, knocking Dawn on her back. She then leapt on Dawn and started to scratch her. Spike, on the other hand, hurled Xander into the wall of a nearby house. The force of the blow knocked Xander out.  
Spike and Drusilla advanced on Dawn. They whispered to each other about who was going to get the pleasure of killing the Slayer. Spike and Dru started charging at Dawn, who moved out of the way at the last minute.  
"Never underestimate the power of the Slayer." Dawn said, just before kicking Spike.  
"Feisty one tonight," Spike commented, grabbing Dawn by the arms.  
Dawn smacked her head off of Spike's and got free. "Never do that again."  
She wheeled around and kicked Drusilla in the ribs.  
She looked at the downed vamps. "Sunrise soon, don't you think you should find cover?"  
She then went to help Xander stand up. "Come on, let's get you home." She let Xander lean on her as they walked back to the Summers' house. "I think we're all in need of a long talk."  
Spike crawled over to Drusilla. "We need that strength."  
"Yes," She replied.  
"Come on, I think Willy knows something more than he's letting on," Spike said, helping Drusilla up. "Maybe if we torture him, we'll get our answer."  
"I love it when you talk like that," Drusilla said, allowing herself to be raised.  
They went back to Willy's bar. 


	4. Complications

The New Slayer  
Chapter 4  
  
Complications.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the rights to Buffy.  
Author's Notes: Hello friends, I just wanted to let everybody know that I do not intend this to be an Angel crossover, yet he will be appearing later in this story. Don't worry, for those of you who hate Wesley (probably as much as I do) I will not be bringing him into any of these stories.   
  
Dawn helped Xander through the front door of the Summer's house.  
"What happened?" Willow stood up in surprise at Xander's appearance.  
Xander coughed, "Got into a fight with Spike," he paused for a second, "Maybe I'm more hurt than I realized."  
"Do you need a doctor?"  
"I wanted to take him to the hospital," Dawn spoke up.  
"I'm going to take Xander to the hospital," Willow stated, "You should probably go find Anya. She has some info for you."  
Dawn nodded, "Okay, but what about Xander?"  
Xander smiled, "Don't worry, kiddo, I'm in good hands."  
"Don't worry, I'll stay with him in the hospital," Willow offered, "Until you can get there."  
"All right, I guess that works," Dawn stated.  
Willow smiled, "Don't worry about it."  
Dawn stood there, massaging the back of her neck for a second, "Did Anya say where she'd be?"  
"Probably in her apartment."  
Dawn nodded, "Okay, I'm going." She started jogging to Anya's apartment. Since it was well after sunrise, there would be no vamps out.  
"Come on," Willow smiled at Xander, "Let's get to the hospital."  
After writing a note to Tara explaining where she went, Willow helped Xander into her station wagon.  
"Ahh, the scoob-mobile," Xander said, smiling.  
"Yeah," Willow said, starting the car. "So, what happened?"  
Xander shrugged, "Spike and Drusilla attacked Dawn last night, in front of Willy's."  
Willow made a face, "I knew the Slayer job was too much for Dawn."  
Xander shook his head, "No, she did quite well for an ambush."  
"I still think there could've been a better choice," Willow stared at the road, "I mean after all, Sunnydale is bad enough as it is."  
"I agree, Cordy should have never become the mayor."  
She shot a look at Xander, "That's not what I mean."  
"I know, but to tell you the truth, Dawn was the logical one to become a Slayer." He shrugged, "So she's a rogue Slayer, wasn't Buffy one?"  
"Buffy had everything to handle it."  
"So does Dawn, it's the same story," Xander closed his eyes.  
"I guess you're right." Willow thought for a second, "How did Spike do that to you?" There was no answer. "Xander, how did Spike hurt you?"  
She looked over and saw that Xander had slumped down.   
"Crap," She whispered and stepped on the gas. She knew she had to get Xander to the hospital as quickly as possible.  
Meanwhile, Dawn got to Anya's house within a few minutes. She let herself in and stretched out on the couch, waiting for her watcher to show up. After five minutes, she grew impatient and started walking the apartment.   
Anya's room stood at the end of the hall, naturally since it was Anya's, it was as neat as a pin. The only thing out of place was a journal that sat on the king sized bed. Naturally, Dawn flopped down on the bed and picked up the journal.  
"Hmm, she wrote today," Dawn said to herself, "I can't believe the growth that has happened in Dawn within the past few months. At first she was bratty and refused every method of learning. However, with the power of the Slayer, she becomes more and more like Buffy each day…well maybe not Buffy, more like Faith I guess."  
Dawn paused to grasp what Anya was writing. Then she continued reading, soon she fell asleep on Anya's bed.  
About an hour later, Anya walked through the door and found Dawn there. Anya just returned from jogging, and she felt that a nice shower was in order.  
"What are you doing?" She asked loudly enough to wake Dawn.  
"Huh?" Dawn lifted her head, "where am I?"  
Anya shrugged, "My apartment. The question is, what are you doing here?"  
"Willow told me to come talk to you about something."  
"Yeah, the orb probably."  
"What is this?" Dawn asked, referring to the journal.  
"That?" Anya shrugged, "It's my watcher's journal. Giles said that most watchers keep one. That way we can keep tabs on the Slayer's we watch."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I called Giles about three times since you became my Slayer. He's been filling me in on the whole Rogue Watcher thing."  
"We should just go legit."  
"Forget it, I don't want to be among some stuffy old men who call themselves the Watcher's Council." Anya sat down on the bed, "besides, we're doing just fine."  
"I don't know about that."  
"Come on," Anya put her arm around Dawn, "So it's taking awhile, you don't think that Buffy learned all her skills at once. I mean, she could have, being a super human and all."  
"This isn't helping."  
"Sorry, I'm just saying that we should try to give it a little more time." Anya paused, "So do you wanna hear about the orb or not?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
Anya paused, "Well, after having a talk with Willow, we believe that the orb could be right here in Sunnydale."  
"Who here would want it?"  
"How about a little twerpy man who runs the bar?"  
"Willy?" Dawn cracked up laughing. "I don't know about that."  
"Well, it's just a suggestion." Anya became thoughtful, "After all, he did try to kill the last mayor here."  
"True."  
"We'll both go tonight, okay?"  
"Sure."  
Just then, there was a knock at the front door.  
"Better get that," Anya muttered, walking out of the room.  
Dawn remained on Anya's bed, she flipped through a few more pages of the Watcher's Journal before Anya came back, teary eyed.  
"What's wrong?"  
Anya had trouble answering, "Xander's in the hospital. There were a few complications from his wounds apparently."  
Dawn sat up and grabbed her jacket, "We have to go."  
Anya shook her head, "Tara's outside waiting for you. You go ahead and I'll get there as soon as possible."  
"What are you gonna do?" Dawn asked, apprehensively.  
"I'm going after Spike now, it's daylight."  
Anya shooed Dawn out of her room and then took a crossbow from her closet. "You made a mistake there, Spike," Anya said, checking her crossbow. 


End file.
